El valor de la fé
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Un joven soldado que cree que no tiene nada por vivir y una enfermera viviran una historia de amor. Ella le enseña un mundo nuevo al lado del Señor y logran formar una familia. Pero cuando su fé es puesta prueba debido al accidente de sus hijos, esto amenaza con separarlos.


**Primera parte.**

 **Estados Unidos. Año 1845.**

Esta es la historia de un joven hijo de una mujer japonesa, y un hombre estadounidense y su esposa, una joven hija de inmigrantes europeos. Ambos nunca hubieran podido conocerse ni llegar a formar una familia de no ser un suceso que llevó a la guerra el país entero. Ambos siguieron juntos a pesar de las dificultades, creyendo siempre en Dios. Hasta que sucediera una tragedia que amenazaria con separarlos, su fé ha sido puesta a prueba.

Él era Hyodo Issei, su madre había emigrado desde Japón, un país que parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo, en busca de una mejor vida para sí misma.

Durante mucho tiempo vivió en un barrio asiático de la ciudad de Denver trabajando como lavandera de los hombres blancos junto con otras chicas. Había aprendido un poco de Inglés durante el tiempo que duró el viaje por el océano, pero no lo suficiente que le permitiera trabajar en algo que le proporcionara más dinero.

Un día una de sus amigas dejó el trabajo para buscar algo mejor en la parte central de la ciudad. Ella regresó a los varios días con supuestas buenas noticias para las demás. En el centro de la ciudad habían varios cabarets y antros donde necesitaban camareras y damas de compañia.

Al principio ellas tuvieron dudas sobre ese tipo de trabajo, pero en cuanto su amiga les mostró todo el dinero que había recibido como propina de los hombres se convencieron y aceptaron ir con ella.

Todas las chicas incluyendo la madre de Issei consiguieron trabajo como damas de compañia. Al principio le resultó dificil lidiar con las insinuaciones y los hombres que la toqueteaban, pero lo soportó porque necesitaba el dinero. Había algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más.

Un hombre que aparentaba ser unos años mayor que ella, debía estar en sus treinta. El siempre se sentaba solo en la última mesa, siempre bebía lo mismo y nunca dejaba de mirarla. La observaba detenidamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Así transcurrieron algunas semanas hasta que ella decidió confrontarlo, su respuesta fué que simplemente estaba fascinado con ella, que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. A partir de ese momento compartieron varios momentos juntos, a su lado, ella aprendió a hablar inglés fluido.

Ambos se enamoraron pero no podían casarse, había una ley que impedía a los ciudadanos estadounidenses contraer matrimonio con personas de otras razas. Nada de eso le importó a él y la llevó a vivir con él.

Transcurridos unos meses ella quedó encinta de él y llegaron los problemas. Él era un militar y habían llegado a oídos de sus superiores que mantenía una relación prohibida con una mujer extranjera. Él no lo negó y como consecuencia fue deshonrosamente expulsado del ejército.

Durante el tiempo que cayó en una depresión, ella lo acompaño y sostuvo sus manos, haciéndole saber que siempre estaría ahí para él. Fue de esta forma que pudo seguir adelante, aún podía conseguir otro trabajo, debía hacerlo para su hijo que venía en camino.

Nueve meses después, nació la criatura a la que su madre bautizó Issei. El niño tenía muchos rasgos que denotaban su ascendencia japonesa por lo que para evitar que tuviera problemas cuando fuera a la decideiron que usaría su nombre y apellido japonés.

Las cosas marcharon bien durante algunos años y el niño creció normalmente. Su cabello era castaño igual que él de su padre pero mantenía los rasgos orientales de su madre. Eso le causó muchos problemas, no tenía amigos, era un solitario, y siempre era apartado de los demás. Pero mientras tuviera a sus padres creció creyendo que no necesitaría nada más.

Desgraciadamente en 1861 cuando Abraham Lincoln sumió el cargo de Presidente, estalló la Guerra de Secesión como resultado de los estados que se oponían al plan del Presidente de abolir la esclavitud.

El ejército del Norte se encontraba reclutando el mayor número de soldados activos y retirados. Incluso aquellos que hubieran sido expulsados, necesitaban todos los soldados que tuvieran experiencia para entrenar rápidamente nuevos reclutas.

El padre de Issei se ofreció voluntario a pesar de las negativas de su mujer, ya no era tan joven como participar en una guerra como esa. Nada de lo que dijo ella pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ante esta situación alarmante Issei se decidió a acompañar a su padre para cuidarlo. Le costó mucho, pero al final convenció a su madre de que si iban juntos podrían regresar sanos y salvos.

Y así fué como partieron ambos a la batalla, desafortunadamente nadie podía saber que eran padre e hijo. Su padre ingresó primero al regimiento y le fué devuelto su antiguo rango de Teniente, utilizando una influencia hizo entrar a su hijo.

A pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo inicial, no pudieron mantenerse juntos. Su padre fue asignado al frente de batalla, mientras que él fue enviado a una colonia donde se le daría un entrenamiento básico para luego ser enviado a combatir.

Al llegar a la colonia, el trato que recibió no fué el que esperaba. A pesar de que todos eran jóvenes en las mismas condiciones, todos lo hicieron a un lado. nadie quería juntarse ni estar cerca suyo.

Sus rasgos japoneses eran la razón de este prejuicio. Esta fué la primera vez que sentía tal discriminación, todos los blancos lo aislaron. Los únicos que también pasaban lo mismo eran los jóvenes de color, pero ellos no estaban solos. Se mantenían unidos y se apoyaban entre ellos.

Los días y semanas transcurrieron. Los entrenamientos continuaron. Durante ese tiempo no recibió ninguna carta ni notificación de su padre.

El día en que finalmente partirían a participar del combate llegó. Issei participó en muchas batallas, pero siempre era enviado a la retaguardia. Los meses pasaron, siguieron las batallas, Issei nunca recibió noticias de su padre.

Corría el año 1863, Issei ya contaba con 17 años y hacía dos años que se había unido al ejército. Hasta entonces la balanza se había inclinado a favor de los Estados Confederados, hasta Junio de ese año, el General Robert E. Lee atacó al ejército del norte del Potomac invadiendo Pensilvania y destruyendo las comunicaciones entre ese lugar y el grueso del ejército que se encontraba asediando la ciudad de Vicksburg.

El Presidente mandó a su mayor General Joseph Hooker a movilizarse con su ejército, pero fue relevado en la víspera de la batalla por el también general George G. Meade. Issei pertenecía a la compañia de este último por lo que también participaría en esa gran batalla y esta vez tendría que combatir en la vanguardia.

El ejército del Norte partió a Gettysburg donde se encontraba apostado el ejército de los Confederados. Los dos ejércitos se encontraron el 1 de Julio cuando se dio el comienzo de la batalla oficialmente.

Durante los dos primeros dias, hubo más bajas en el lado del Norte. Esos dos días Issei combatió en el frente.

Tuvo más miedo que nunca en su vida, las balas que iban y venían. Sus compañeros que caían frente a sus ojos. Fue obligado a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir a ese infierno, los horrores que presenció nunca podría olvidarlos.

Finalmente al final del segundo día sonaron las trompetas de retirada, se replegaron con la fuerza principal del ejército.

Los Confederados se apostaron en Longstreet y prepararon una ofensiva de 170 cañones, el ejército del Norte se posicionó en Hancock estableciendo una línea defensiva en Cemetery Ridge y Cemetery Hill. A la compañia de Issei se le ordenó construir barricadas con sacos de arena y empalizadas para posicionar los 80 cañones que disponían.

Al día siguiente a las 13:00 horas los Confederados iniciaron un enorme bombardeo de artillería sobre las líneas nordistas. Issei estaba a cargo de una sección de los cañones pero se les ordenó no responder el fuego debido a las escasas municiones.

A pesar del excepcional cañoneo, este no afectó demasiado a las posiciones nordistas debido a la poca potencia de fuego de la artillería confederada.

Hacia las 15:00 horas, el fuego artillero de los Confederados se calmó y 12.500 soldados avanzaron rápidamente hacia las pocisiones defensivas del Norte.

A Issei y las demás compañias les fué dada la orden de disparar los cañones para repeler al enemigo. Los cañones sumados a los disparos de los carabineros y mosqueteros, hicieron que el ejército Confederado fuera repelido en menos de una hora. Esto fué debido a que el ejército del Norte pudo lograron mantenerse a salvo en sus posiciones basadas en muros de piedra y sacos de arena, mientras los Confederados se encontraban a campo abierto, vulnerables y siendo un blaco fácil desde mucho antes de siquiera llegar a las filas enemigas.

Las ráfagas de disparos causaron graves estragos en los Confederados, quienes se vieron obligados a huir habiendo perdido alrededor de 6.800 hombres.

Al ejército del Norte se le ordenó perseguirlos y acabar con cuantos pudieran antes de que pudieran regresar a sus pocisiones.

La compañia de Issei dejó su posición y salieron a campo abierto a perseguir al enemigo y rematar a los que hubieran sobrevivido a la artillería.

Fue entonces que sucedió, cuando estuvieron a campo abierto, algunos Confederados ya habían logrado regresar y contratacaron con sus cañones. Uno de los disparos fue directo a Issei, la bala impacto muy cerca de él, destruyendo parte del suelo donde encontraba y enviándolo por los aires. Estaba muy herido, con la vista nublada, y sin poder oir nada. Su vista se tornó negra y creyó que su vida había llegado a su fin.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba recostado en una cama en una tienda de campaña, sus heridas habían sido vendadas. Se encontraba en un campamento que funcionaba como hospital improvisado para atender a los heridos en batalla.

En ese momento, una joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes ingresó a su tienda con toallas y vendas limpias.

Al ver que se encontraba despierto sonrió cálidamente. Una sonrisa que solo había recibido de su madre.

-!Que alegría que hayas despertado!

Ella procedió a cambiarle los vendajes, siempre sonriendo amablemente. Él no podía entender como podía dedicar esa radiante sonrisa a alguien tan diferente como él, quién siempre había apartado de los demás.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque estás herido. Afortunadamente tus heridas no eran tan severas. Si hubieras recibido de lleno el impacto del cañon habrías muerto.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Que cosa?

-Atender a alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-!Mírame! !Yo no soy como los demás!

-No te entiendo. Somos iguales.

Él se molesto un poco con esta respuesta.

-!Por favor no finjas!

Ella no respondió durante algunos segundos. Luego volvió a sonreir.

-Creo que ya se a qué te refieres. Lo dices por tus rasgos ¿verdad?

-Por esa misma razón es que...- su boca fue tapada por la mano de la joven.

-¿Eso es todo? Ambos tenemos dos manos, una nariz, una boca, dos ojos, dos piernas.

A continuación ella depositó la palma de su mano en su pecho.

-Puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo- sin retirar su mano, con la otra tomó una mano de Issei y la apoyó en su pecho ¿qué sientes?

Issei se encontraba muy sorprendido del accionar de esta joven.

-Puedo... sentir... tu corazón.

Ambos soltaron sus manos.

-¿Lo ves? Somos iguales... solo que algunos no pueden entenderlo. Incluso tú mismo.

Ese fué el momento en que un soldado llamado Issei y una jóven enfermera llamada Asia Argento se conocieron.

 **Segunda Parte.**

La batalla de Gettysburg había sido un punto de inflexión en la guerra. El ejército del Norte llevaba la ventaja. Issei había sido dado de baja debido a sus heridas junto con muchos soldados más debido a su gran participación en la batalla de Gettysburg.

Issei aún pasaría algunas semanas recuperándose de sus heridas. Pensó que no era tan malo, por lo menos allí había una persona que lo reconocía como un igual.

Un día un oficial entró a su tienda de campaña.

-Hennigan Isaac ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo- le respondió.

Ese era el nombre falso que había usado su padre para ingresarlo al ejército.

-Correspondencia para ti- le dijo tendiéndole una carta.

Issei la abrió y recibió terribles noticias. Su padre había muerto en combate, él había arreglado que en caso de su muerte fuera informado con dicha carta a Hennigan Isaac.

Ese día dejó escapar sus lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho. Solamente Asia estuvo allí para acompañarlo en ese difícil momento. Ella le confesó que sabía lo que sentía ya que también había perdido a un ser querido en la guerra, su prometido.

Ante esta revelación, él se preguntaba como podía seguir adelante con su vida. Como era posible dejar una marca así en el pasado.

Los días transcurrieron, Asia era la única enfermera que se encargaba de Issei. Cada día el iba enamorándose más y más de ella. Su sonrisa sincera era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Su sonrisa era lo único que lo animaba después de enterarse de la muerte de su padre.

Pero no podía decirle lo que sentía. Era imposible, que ella sintiera lo mismo, pensó.

Issei se recuperó parcialmente al punto de poder caminar pero con muletas. Sin embargo, lo único que hacia era observarla a la distancia, se enteró por un doctor que no hacía mucho que había perdido a su prometido.

¿Como podía seguir sonriendo de esa forma? ¿Acaso no había sufrido por su muerte? ¿No le importaba? ¿Como podía ser tan fuerte?

Transcurrieron algunos días más. Issei salío para ver a Asia, accidentalmente tropezó y cayó al suelo. Ninguna de las enfermeras se acercó a ayudarlo, todas seguían en sus cosas. Asia fué la única que corrió para auxiliarlo. Se ensució su traje de enfermera con tierra al levantarlo.

Asia llevó a Issei a su tienda y lo ayudó a recostarse.

-!Te traere unas vendas nuevas!- le dijo notando como en su caída al suelo se había estropeado los vendajes.

-!Espera, por favor!- él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué tú no me tratas diferente? ¿Por qué no me ignoras?

-Eres una persona igual que yo. Ya te lo había dicho.

-¿Solo es eso? ¿No hay nada más? -la custionó intentando averiguar si sentía algo por él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Nada! Por favor, olvídalo.

-¿Alguna vez has leído la Biblia?

-No creo en ese dios.

-Deberías, si lees la Biblia encontrarás todas las respuestas que necesitas.

Al día siguiente Asia le entregó una Biblia y le hizo jurar que la leería.

Issei solo conocía a los Dioses del Shinto Japonés por su madre, su padre tampoco creía en el dios de la Biblia por lo que nunca tuvo contacto con el sagrado libro.

Un nuevo mundo se abrió a los ojos de Issei, este nuevo dios prometía un nuevo mundo donde todos serían aceptados sin importar su etnicidad, donde los enfermos sanarían y los muertos volverían a la vida.

Leer la Biblia cambió su forma de ver las cosas, y de esa forma comprendió la forma de ser tan amable de Asia. Asia sufría como cualquier persona, pero las enseñanzas de la Biblia le permitían seguir adelante. Se preguntó a sí mismo si podría llegar a amar a un hombre como él.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Issei se curó de sus heridas y decidió que era hora de regresar a Nueva York para ver a su madre, quizás ella sabría algo de su padre. Tenía mucho que decirla a Asia, mucho que agradecerle.

Pero no podía negarse que una parte de él no quería dejarla, es más recordó todo el tiempo que pasó a su lado.

 **(En esta parte por favor, imaginense a Issei y Asia mientras ella le cambia los vendajes, mientras caminan hablando juntos, mientras leen juntos la Biblia, etc. todo mientras suena de fondo este clásico: Goodbye de Air Supply.**

 **I can see** **the pain living in your eyes**

 **(Puedo ver que el dolor vive en tus ojos)**

 **And I know how hard you try**

 **(Y yo sé cuanto te esfuerzas)**

 **You deserve to have so much more**

 **(Tú mereces tener mucho más)**

 **I can feel your heart and I sympathize**

 **(Puedo sentir tu corazón y yo congenio)**

 **And I'll never criticize**

 **(Y nunca criticaré)**

 **All you've ever meant to my life**

 **(Todo lo que significaste en mi vida)**

 **I don´t want to let you down**

 **(Yo no quiero decepcionarte)**

 **I don´t want to lead you on**

 **(Yo no quiero guiarte)**

 **I don´t want to hold you back**

 **(Yo no quiero retenerte)**

 **From where you might belong**

 **(De donde debes pertenecer)**

 **You would never ask me why**

 **(Tú nunca me preguntarías por qué)**

 **My heart is so disguised**

 **(Mi corazón está tan ocultado)**

 **I just can´t live a lie anymore**

 **(Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira)**

 **I would rather hurt myself**

 **(Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo)**

 **Than to ever make you cry**

 **(Antes que hacerte llorar)**

 **There´s nothing left to say but... goodbye**

 **(No queda nada más que decir más que... adiós)**

 **You deserve the chance at the kind of love**

 **(Tú mereces la oportunidad de una clase de amor)**

 **I´m not sure I´m worthy of**

 **(Que yo no estoy seguro de ser digno de ella)**

 **Losing you is painful to me**

 **(Perderte es doloroso para mi)**

 **I don´t want to let you down**

 **(Yo no quiero decepcionarte)**

 **I don´t want to lead you on**

 **(Yo no quiero guiarte)**

 **I don´t want to hold you back**

 **(Yo no quiero retenerte)**

 **From where you might belong**

 **(De donde debes pertenecer)**

 **You would never ask me why**

 **(Tú nunca me preguntarías por qué)**

 **My heart is so disguised**

 **(Mi corazón está tan ocultado)**

 **I just can´t live a lie anymore**

 **(Simplemente no puede continuar más con esta mentira)**

 **I would rather hurt myself**

 **(Yo preferiría herirme a mí mismo)**

 **Than to ever make you cry**

 **(Antes que hacerte llorar)**

 **There´s nothing left to say but... goodbye**

 **(No queda nada más que decir más que... adiós)**

Llegó el momento de la despedida, Issei reunió todo su valor y le preguntó seriamente si ella podría esperarlo.

Ella le confesó que poco a poco se fué encariñando con él y que su cariño se había transformado en amor puro. Ambos se abrazaron, ambos podían tener la felicidad que necesitaban, ya no estarían solos.

Asia decidió irse con él, estaban tan enamorados que juraron nunca separarse, es más se casarían lo más pronto que pudieran.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, se llevaron la sorpresa que la casa de sus padres estaba destruida. Ambos preguntaron a los vecinos que había ocurrido. La mujer japonesa que allí vivía, se había suicidado incendiando la casa al recibir la noticia de que el hombre con quién vivía, es decir su padre, había fallecido en la guerra.

Issei se desplomó, no solo había perdido a su padre, sino que su madre se había quitado la vida. Asia estuvo con él y nunca lo dejó durante ese difícil momento. De no haber sido por ella quizás habría terminado como sus padres.

Dos años después, en 1865, la guerra ya había finalizado. El Norte ganó y la esclavitud se abolió, al igual que muchas otras leyes que no permitían a las personas de color e inmigrantes acceder a ciertos derechos.

Finalmente en 1870 Issei y Asia pudieron casarse. Se mudaron a las afueras de Carson City en el territorio de Nevada. Issei compró unas tierras con el dinero que recibió como indemnización por parte del Estado por su dada de baja en el ejército. Allí en una hermosa pradera cercana a un arroyo construyó una cabaña de madera.

Issei consiguió trabajo en Carson City y pudieron prosperar. Todos los domingos iban a la Iglesia, como no podía ser de otra forma. El conocer a Asia y la Biblia, le abrió los ojos y le permitió ver más allá de la concepción de su propio mundo que él mismo se había creado en base a todo lo que había vivido y experiementado.

Sin duda, había mucho más de lo qué creía. Pero nunca hasta ese momento se permitió verlo.

 **1890.**

Habían transcurrido 20 años desde que se casaron, ahora tenían dos hijos y una hija a los cuales habían nombrado como los Arcángeles que aparecían en la Biblia, a los dos varones los llamaron, Michael, y Rafael y a la niña Gabriel.

Michael tenía 16 años, Rafael cumpliría 13 y Gabriel apenas tenía 8 años. Las vidas de Issei y Asia transcurrían tal como lo habían deseado. Sus hijos crecieron bajo aprendiendo las enseñanzas de la Biblia.

O eso pensaban hasta aquel día.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número trece de su segundo hijo.

Ese día, Asia preparó un gran pastel para Rafael.

Issei había salido temprano del trabajo para ayudar a su esposa con las preparaciones.

Pasado mediodía, los niños llegaron de la escuela y juntos celebraron el cumpleaños de Rafael, juntos, como la familia que eran.

Lo único que Issei le obsequió a su hijo fueron 30 dólares que había ahorrado para él. Al igual que con su hijo mayor, quería que Rafael aprendiera a administrar su propio dinero. Para ello irían al día siguiente a Carson City a depositar ese dinero en el banco.

Y así lo hicieron, al día siguiente Issei llevó en su carreta a sus dos hijos a la ciudad.

Después de media hora, llegaron a la ciudad. Issei hizo bajar a sus hijos en la entrada del banco mientras les decía.

-¿Por qué no se adelantan? Yo ire a estacionar la carreta.

-Sí, papá- le respondieron al unísono.

Los hermanos ingresaron al banco, una vez dentro el cajero que conocía muy bien a su padre los llamó.

-¡Vaya! Pero si son los hijos de Argento ¿Qué los traé por aquí?

Michael tomó la palabra y respondió educadamente como sus padres le habían enseñado.

-Buen día señor. Mi hermano quiere depositar su dinero, pero quisiéramos una cuenta nueva para él. No la de nuestros padres, por favor.

-Muy bien. Déjenme preparar los documentos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Rafael ya había firmado los documentos e iba a entregar el dinero.

Un hombre mayor con un pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro le arrebató el dinero de las manos y extrajo un revolver. Amenazó al cajero para que le entregara el dinero. Cuando estaba retirándose con lo robado, Rafael intentó detenerlo para impedir que se llevara el dinero que le había regalado su padre.

Sujetó al bandido del brazo donde llevaba el dinero e intentó arrebatárselo, antes de que Michael pudiera reaccionar, este había golpeado en la cabeza a su hermano menor con su pistola. El muchacho cayó al suelo de espaldas, antes de que pudiera levantarse recibió un disparo muy cerca de la cadera.

El bandido sabía que había cometido un error al disparar, ya que eso había alertado al Alguacil y sus ayudantes. Rápidamente huyó de allí en su caballo.

Issei, quién se dirigía al banco, escuchó el disparo proveniente de allí. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, temía por la seguridad de sus hijos.

Abrió fuertemente la puerta del banco, solo para encontrarse con una horrible escena. Michael derramaba lágrimas sin parar mientras sostenía a su hermano inconsciente mientras trataba de detener el sangrado con una de sus manos.

-!Papá!...

 **Tercera parte.**

 **Semanas después.**

Issei se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras sostenía un plato de sopa en una de sus manos, en la otra tenía un gotero cargado con el caldo. A su lado se encontraba recostado en una cama Rafael, pero se encontraba completamente inmóvil, sin mover un músculo, sin parpadear, apenas respirando suavemente por la nariz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Issei salió de la habitación.

En la cocina se encontraban Asia dándoles el desayuno a sus otros dos hijos.

Issei ingresó a la habitación.

-Mira Asia. Casi se acaba el plato- le dijo a su esposa enseñándole el plato de sopa.

Ella no dijo nada, casi ni le prestó atención.

Terminó de alimentar a Michael y Gabriel y los envió a la escuela.

Una vez que sus hijos se fueron ella lo encaró.

-¿Hasta cuando? Dime hasta cuando harás esto Issei.

Su tono de voz demostraba cierta angustia.

-!Ya hablamos de esto!... !Por favor no empieces de nuevo!

-!Ya oiste lo que dijo el doctor! !Nuestro hijo no se recuperará! !Se pondrá peor y empeorará aún más!- le gritó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?... ¿Quieres dejar morir a nuestro hijo?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Pero debemos prolongar este sufrimiento?

-Asia, recuerda lo que me enseñaste. Debemos tener fé en que...

-¿Fé?... la fé no nos ha ayudado en todo este tiempo. Tú mismo oíste lo que dijeron los doctores con quienes lo llevamos.

-¿Y esperas que lo acepte? ¿Esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras nuestro hijo muere en esa cama?

-Issei... tal vez sea lo mejor que...

-!No! !No vuelvas a decir eso! !Tal vez tú hayas dejado de creer, pero yo no!

En ese momento Issei, salió de la casa directo al establo. Preparó su carreta, cargó provisiones, leña, mantas y pieles. Después regresó a la casa y cargó en sus brazos a Rafael y lo subió a la carreta.

Asia salió a pedirle explicaciones.

-!Issei! ¿Adonde vas? ¿Adonde te lo llevas?

-!No te preocupes por nosotros! !Me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo para que ya no te molestemos!

Issei emprendió viaje dejando atrás a su esposa. LLegaron al pié de la montaña de Bear Creek. Issei levantó un campamento en un claro al lado de un arroyo, desenganchó los caballos.

Allí taló las ramas de algunos árboles y con ellas fabricó un respaldo el cual recubrió con pieles paraque su hijo estuviera más cómodo. Levantó alrededor suyo una gran tienda de campaña hecha de troncos y telas con el frente abierto.

Por último trajo varias piedras para formar una hoguera en la cual cocinar.

Issei se acercó a Rafael con la Biblia en sus manos.

-¿Que te parece hijo? ¿Te gusta este lugar? Nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen en casa con tu madre.

Transcurrieron varios días, él leía pasajes de la Biblia para su hijo como cuando era solo un pequeño. Leyó todo el libro del Génesis. Issei no había llevado su navaja de afeitar por lo que la barba empezaba a crecerle.

Cuando llegó al libro Exodo, leyó un pasaje que le dió una idea infundada por su fé.

-Exodo 20:24 Un altar de tierra me has de hacer y en todo lugar donde yo haga recordar mi nombre, vendré a ti y ciertamente te bendeciré. 25 Y si me haces un altar de piedras, no debes edificarlas como piedras labradas. Encaso que realmente blandas tu cincel sobre él, entonces lo habrás profanado.

Un altar. Issei repitió esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez.

-!Un altar! !Eso es lo que necesitamos hijo!- gritó eufórico dirigiéndose a Rafael- !Tengo que construir un altar para dios!

Dicho esto se puso manos a la obra, trajo grandes piedras redondas y ovaladas del rio con la carreta, después cavó profundo para obtener la mejor tierra posible, la mezcló con agua para formar una pasta barrosa.

Así empezó a construir la base del altar.

Transcurrieron dos semanas completas antes de que pudiera terminar la sagrada estructura, el barro tardaba en secar. Pero finalmente había terminado, un altar de piedra y barro de cinco metros de altura con una cruz de madera en la punta que había tallado del tronco de un árbol.

Ahora la barba le cubría por completo el rostro. Issei se acercó a su hijo y le dijo al oído.

-!Terminamos hijo! !Ahora solo debemos esperar que Dios venga a nosotros!

Siguió transcurriendo tiempo el tiempo, el clima empezaba a cambiar denotando el cambio de estación y con ella, la llegada del invierno. A Issei se le terminaron las provisiones por lo que se vió forzado a cazar animales silvestres.

Las cosas empezaban a tornarse difíciles pero nunca perdió la fé, oró de día y noche, esperando que Dios ayudara a su hijo.

Una tarde cuando volvió de cazar, prendió el fuego que ya era habitué tanto para cocinar como para calentarse.

Había atrapado un conejo, lo desolló y cocinó un caldo con él.

Primero le daría de comer a Rafael, como acotumbraba, él era su prioridad. Llenó el gotero con el caldo para alimentar a su hijo.

-!Hora de comer, hijo! !Mi sopa no es tan buena como la de mamá pero al menos aprendí a cocinar cuando estuve en el ejército!- dijo mientras acercaba el gotero a su boca.

El sonido de unos pasos en la tierra cubierta con escarcha lo alertó. Rápidamente dirigió su vista a donde provenía el sonido.

-!Por favor! !No quise alarmarlos!- dijo un anciano de rostro amable alzando las manos- Es que sentí el aroma del caldo caliente y no pude evitar acercarme ¿Cree que podría compartir un plato conmigo.

Issei se tranquilizó.

-!Claro!- le respondió incorporándose- Hay suficiente para los tres. Tome un plato y sírvase.

-Gracias- dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la olla al fuego.

Tomó uno de los platos y se sirvió un poco de sopa con el cucharon que estaba dentro del caldo. Bebió de un solo trago todo el caldo a pesar de estar caliente.

-!Está muy sabroso! Realmente sabes cocinar.

-Gracias. Ojalá a más personas les gustara mi sopa.

El anciano dirigió su vista a Rafael que se encontraba recostado en la tienda de campaña.

-¿Ese muchacho es tu hijo? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Está muy enfermo. No puede moverse.

-Pobre criatura. Si está tan enfermo debe alimentarse bien.

-Hay dias en que no quiere comer. Por desgracia hoy es uno de ellos.

-Por favor. ¿Permitirías que intente alimentarlo? Estoy seguro que esta sopa le gustara.

-Claro. Aunque no creo que quiera comer.

El anciano sirvió un poco más de sopa y se acercó a Rafael. Levantó un poco su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acercaba el plato de comida a su boca.

-No puede comer por sí solo. Tiene que usar...

Issei no pudo terminar de hablar debido a su asombro. Rafael estaba tomando la sopa directamente del plato.

Una vez que terminó, el anciano le limpió la boca con un pañuelo y regresó con Issei.

-¿Como lo hizo?

-A veces los viejos podemos hacer milagros- le respondió sonriendo.

El anciano dejó el plato cerca de la olla y luego se acercó al altar.

-!Es muy increible! Tú lo construiste ¿verdad?

-Sí, es por eso que vinimos aquí. Muchos doctores han revisado a mi hijo, todos me han dicho que no se recuperará- le respondió mientras apretaba sus puños con ira- Pero yo sé que se equivocan, todo lo que mi hijo necesita es un milagro. Tengo fé en que Dios nos ayudará. Tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Y si no es así?

Esta pregunta llamó la atención de Issei.

-¿Ya has pensado en que quizás sea la hora de que tu hijo parta?

Él no fué capaz de responder, solo se quedó allí en silencio observando al anciano.

-Piénsalo hijo.

El anciano caminó hasta el altar y se escondió detrás de él.

-Oiga... viejo...

Issei corrió detrás de él. Pero cuando llegó allí había desaparecido.

Toda una incógnita la misteriosa aparición de ese anciano a su parecer.

El invierno siguió avanzando, la nieve caía mucho más fuerte. El agua del arroyo se había congelado. A Issei se le hacía mucho más difícil conseguir comida, cada vez tenía que alejarse más y más del campamento. Y cada vez volvía con menos comida.

Casi todo lo que conseguía lo usaba para alimentar a su hijo.

Rafel había empeorado su estado de salud, casi no se alimentaba, había perdido peso y presentaba un aspecto demacrado.

Pero su padre siempre mantuvo su fé. Había construido el altar que Dios le había pedido, pero este aún no lo ayudaba.

En ningún momento se cuestionó esto, al contrario, se alentaba a sí mismo a ser paciente.

Una noche, después de cocinar un poco de caldo, intentó darle de comer a Rafael. Este no probó bocado, como era costumbre desde hacía varios días.

Issei ya no sabía que hacer.

Poco a poco se estaba desesperando. Dios era su última esperanza y él también lo había abandonado. ¿Para qué se había esforzado tanto entonces?

En ese momento escuchó una voz familiar.

-Levanta la cabeza hijo.

Era el anciano.

-Ya es la hora.

-¿La hora de qué?

-Dime, ¿Sí él no salva a tu hijo perderás tu fé?

Issei no podía creer lo que el anciando decía. Le tomó varios segundos poder responderle.

-!No! !No perderé mi fé! -respondió con toda seguridad.

-Entonces lleva a tu hijo al altar.

Se incorporó y tomó a Rafael en sus brazos. Avanzo a paso lento hacia el altar.

Con cada paso que daba en el cielo empezaban a formarse nubes de tormenta. Cuando dió el último paso un rayo cayó sobre ellos.

Issei cayó inconciente con Rafael aún en sus brazos. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y contemplaron a su hijo sobre él dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

-!Papá!

Él también dejó salir sus lágrimas y ambos se abrazaron. Ambos lloraron de felicidad esa noche, recostados sobre la nieve bajo un cielo estrellado.

Al día siguiente Asia llegó al campamento. En sus sueños había recibido el mensaje del señor de ir en busca de su esposo e hijo.

Ella bajó de su caballo y se acercó a la tienda de campaña.

-¿Issei?- intentó llamarlo.

La tienda se abrió y de su interior salió corriendo Rafael directo a los brazos de su madre.

Por detrás de él también salió Issei.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo familiar mientras lloraban de felicidad.

-!Es un milagro!- exclamó ella.

Sí, un milagro. Un milagro de Dios.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí nuevamente con otra historia autoconclusiva.**

 **No tengo nada que decir respecto a esta historia, es todo lo que yo imaginé. Si hay alguien que lee mi fic Mirror of Fate, quiero decir que no la he continuado debido a que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero ya he escrito algo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez podría hacer los capítulos más cortos para publicar con más frecuencia.**

 **Eso es todo. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y por favor díganme que les ha parecido.**


End file.
